Forgotten Memories
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago. Grammar is bad but I still put it up* Before Tohru, there was another girl. She was able to change the heart of one of the Sohmas.


Forgotten Memories

Haily walked down the hallway, unaware of the boy watching her. Her black hair lay on her innocent face like a mask. Her eyes a creamy brown that had melted the stone heart of one, though she knew not of her doing so, for she lost her memories of the Sohma family.

She turned around to see the smiling faces of Torhu Honda, her best friend, Yuki Sohma, a good friend of Torhu's, and the plain face of Kyo Sohma, Yuki's cousin. Torhu cried because she knew Haily would not come back. This was the day Haily's dad was moving and nothing could stop it.

Haily smiled to her friend and hugged her for she knew herself it was impossible for Torhu to come and see her in America. She wanted with all her heart to hug Yuki and Kyo, but something told her it was a bad idea. She shook Yuki's hand and walked over to Kyo.

He seemed in a state of thought. She knew better than to say something to wake him up, so she said "good-bye" to him and turned around. He looked at the back of her hair as she walked over to the moving truck. They all knew they would never see her again, but no one told her to stay. They knew it would be in vain. She got into the truck and waved to her friends. She heard a car screech and she felt the truck be hit by the other car. She saw her life flash before her eyes.

She saw her mom, her grandma, and Torhu's mom all flash before her. She saw her and Torhu playing as kids and as they grew up. The most amazing thing was that she saw her living with Yuki and Kyo. She saw Yuki turn into a rat and Kyo turn into a cat. She then saw a field.

She didn't know where she was but she knew it was real. She got up and walked around smelling the flowers and looking at the sunset. She was scared, but she was happy. It confused her.

Haily P.O.V

You walked for a little in the field. "Hello my dear," a voice came from behind you. You turned around to see your mom, whom had died 3 years ago, as young and vibrant as the day she died, your birthday.

She walked forward but you stepped back. It was impossible. She was dead. Am I dead? You asked yourself these questions as she spoke again.

"I know I'm dead and I know you are scared. But you're still alive. Your mind just wants you to relax," she said. "How can I relax if I could die? How do you know that I'm not dead? How do you-" "Haily," a male voice screamed.

You turned to see Kyo screaming at you. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, HAILY! WAKE UP," he kept screaming. "Is that Kyo," you asked. "No, it's a boy that looks like Kyo. OF COURSE IT'S KYO," your mother said/yelled.

You felt arms around your waist and you closed your eyes. You reopened you eyes to see a pile of junk on your legs and Kyo screaming in your ear.

"I'M AWAKE SO STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!" "Haily," he whispered. "NO DUR! NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS," you screamed in his cat ears. "STOP YELLING AT ME! YUKI AND TORHU ARE WORKING ON IT," he screamed. "I'M NOT THE ONE SCREAMING! YOU ARE!" "YOU'RE SCREAMING RIGHT NOW!" "AH," you yelled in pain.

"Haily? Haily! Haily," you heard everyone yell. "Haily," someone whispered in your ear. You knew whoever it was had to be scared about you. In the small time you had to think, you thought, and were sure, it was Torhu.

Third Person

Torhu and Yuki got Haily out of the car wreck just as the police came. Kyo still had Haily in his arms when the ambulance came to take her to the hospital. The police uncovered the other people to find Haily the only survivor of the wreck.

The ambulance said only one person could go with Haily in the ambulance and the other two would arrive with the police. The three discussed the matter and found it would be best if Torhu went with to the hospital first. Soon after their discussion and the departure of the ambulance, the police took Kyo and Yuki to the Hospital to meet up with their friends.

Two weeks have past since Haily went into a coma. Her friends are more worried about the news that they will have to tell her when she wakes than if she will wake at all. They all know she will wake for this is the third coma she has had in her life.

Torhu sat in the chair next to Haily's bed when Yuki entered the room. She looked up and smiled a small smile. Yuki returned to the chair he had sat in every time he was in Haily's room. No one ever spoke, not even Torhu.

All of the Sohma residence had quieted down when Haily went into her coma. Hatsuharu was always black. Momiji never smiled. Kisa was always sad. Hatori wasn't at the house at all. Shigure never made any comment. The weirdest change of all was Kyo.

Kyo would go into a room Torhu was never allowed in. A room filled with toys, clothes, and most of all, photos. Kyo would be in that room for hours just to look at the picture album Haily had made two years ago.

**Back to the hospital**

"Yuki?" "Yes Torhu?" "Do you think she'll wake up?" "Of course she will. If she doesn't…," Yuki trailed off as movement caught his eye, "If she doesn't open her eyes in the next minute I might have to ask Kyo to do it for her." "How will you do that," a completely unaware Torhu asked. "Oh, I have my ways," Yuki said.

Yuki P.O.V

You saw Haily move her hand and said, "If she doesn't open her eyes in the next minute I might have to ask Kyo to do it for her." You saw her move more in her slumber. "How will you do that," Torhu asked you. "Oh, I have my ways," that was it. She was going to wake up in, 5…4…3…2…1.

"I'm going to kill you if you tell Kyo anything I told you before I left," Haily shouted when she woke up. "Calm yourself, Haily. I would never do a thing," you stated. "Oh, okay. When can I get out of here," she asked. "When ever they tell you what needs to be said," a voice said from the door.

Haily P.O.V

You turned your head to see Hatori with a sad expression on his face, a rare find for you to see. "What's wrong crabby," you asked, worriedly. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'll go talk to the doctor," he replied. "Okay," you all said in unison.

"Now tell me what's wrong," you demanded. "I-it," Torhu stuttered. "It's Kyo," Yuki stated. "What ab-bout Ky-kyo," you stuttered out. "Hewon'tcomeoutifyou'renotthere," Torhu said, really fast. "Torhu, slowly and in English," you stated. "He won't come out of _the room_," Yuki said. "_The room_? Meaning _the room_," you asked. "Yes _the room_," Yuki said.

The conversation ended when you finished telling Torhu about _the room_ and to tell the truth, you needed to know more of your life with the Sohmas. You learned the curse, a bit better. You also learned about Kyo's curse.

You all would have kept talking if Haru hadn't come through the door. He looked upset at first, but when he heard you laughing. His smile came back and Black Haru was gone, for now that is. He went to your bed and…hugged me.

*_Okay…I may not know everything I need to know about the Sohma curse, but I do know _that_ is not good,_* you thought, a little shocked. You looked at Yuki and Torhu to see them just as confused as you. "Um…Hatsuharu, aren't you supposed to turn into an ox right about now," you asked ever so nicely. "I thought that too, but I just had to hug you," he replied.

You hugged him back as the door opened to… "kyo!" You heard Torhu yell and heard her run toward the door. You opened your eyes to see Kyo looking at you and Haru hugging. You were in a stage of shock as he walked forward.

*_Oh, great Kyo is looking at me and Haru hugging. This is not good. Not good, not good, not good_* you continued watching Kyo as he walked over to you. Haru looked up and toward Kyo.

He thought you didn't see the smirk on his face and you knew why he had hugged you. It was a setup to get Kyo to…to…what did he do this for?

Haru let go and leaned in toward your face. He was about to kiss you when a hand was placed in between your lips. You looked up to see Hatori, mad.

"Do you know, that Haily has a boyfriend," Hatori stated. "She does not," Haru replied. "Yes she does…Kyo," Hatori said calmly. "Yea…wait, WHAT," Kyo yelled.

"Um…Hatori, we aren't going out…We're just friends," you said confused. "Well, you both like the other, so why not go out now. Oh and Haily." "Yes?" "Have you had your first kiss yet?" "No. Why?" "Just wondering," he said moving his hand. "Oh, okay," you said.

"So Kyo likes Haily and Haily likes Kyo…Does this make you two, boyfriend and girlfriend," Torhu asked. "No it means nothing…She is going out with me," Hatsuharu said. "Who said I was going out with you," you yelled. "I did," Hatsuharu said. "Well I am not going out with you, so smite me," you yelled.

"Will you two be quiet," Hatori said ever so calmly. Everyone shut up to listen to Hatori as he spoke to you and Kyo. "Now we all kept this secret from you two for as long as I can remember, so why are you, Hatsuharu, trying to get Haily to go out with you," Hatori finished. "I am only doing what Haily needs though she doesn't know it," Haru replied.

"Listen, Hatsuharu, I know what I want _and_ what I need," you stated. "Then what do you need Haily," Yuki asked you. "I know I don't need Haru to tell me what to do and I know I need someone to care for me. Someone that can protect me and help me when I need them. Someone that likes me for me. Someone I can change," you said whole-heartedly.

"Someone like Kyo," Torhu asked or stated. They all turned to Kyo as he spoke the words you thought were never going to reach your ears. The words 'I love you'.

And to think it's all thanks to the memories you forgot so long ago. Your forgotten memories.


End file.
